Episode 5208 (7 January 2016 - Part 2)
Synopsis Kyle admits to Stacey that she’s been thinking about her non-stop since they met earlier. Kyle’s concerned when he clocks Stacey’s anxiety. When Kyle suggests that they head somewhere warm, Stacey makeshim promise that it won’t be back to the Square. Kat leaves Stacey a worried voicemail, before suggesting to Mo that they should stay at home, in case she comes back. In a café, Stacey claims to Kyle that she feels safest when she’s with him. Stacey suggests that they go away somewhere. When Martin phones, Stacey rejects the call. Martin and Kush rush into the Vic looking for Stacey, but Nancy states that she hasn’t seen her in the last hour. When Kyle suggests that they go to Great Yarmouth, Stacey states that it’s a perfect idea. When Stacey ignores yet another call from Martin, Kyle questions whether the pair of them have had an argument – Stacey claims that Martin thinks she’s going mad. As Kyle goes to tell Stacey something, he’s interrupted by Martin calling Stacey again. Kyle’s confused when Stacey claims that she thinks Arthur’s going to be taken away and that she needs to protect him from King Herod. When Stacey’s adamant that Brian spoke to her, Kyle realises that something’s seriously wrong. As Stacey goes to change Arthur, Kyle picks up Stacey’s phone and calls Martin. Kyle’s confused when Martin brands Kyle a fake. Kyle tells Martin that they’re in a café near Walford Park, just as Stacey emerges and grabs the phone off of Martin. Martin tells Stacey that Kyle isn’t her brother – Charlie told Kat that Brian never had another son. Stacey shouts at Kyle that he’s the devil, before making a run for it. Martin and Kush find Kyle outside the café – Kyle tells the pair that Stacey called him the devil; the pair acknowledge that it’s Stacey’s having problems with her bi-polar. As Stacey gets in a taxi, she’s confused to see Charlie driving it – he tells her to go home and Stacey agrees to be taken back to the Square. Martin’s defensive when Kush infers that Stacey might harm Arthur. Martin calls the police and reports Stacey as missing. Stacey’s confused when the driver drops her off – it’s not Charlie at all. A teary Stacey looks up at the Vic roof and sobs to Arthur that his daddy needs to see him. Stacey walks into the Vic and heads up the stairs. Kush is concerned when Carmel admits that she and Stacey had a bit of a run-in; whilst Martin continues the hunt. Back at the flat, Shabnam overhears Kush call Arthur his son – Kush clocks Shabnam in the doorway. Stacey heads up to the roof of the Vic with Arthur, and tells him that God’s coming for him... As Alfie and Phil wait for a cab outside the hospital, Alfie claims to Phil that his tumour is benign. Alfie reluctantly takes a call from Kat and afterwards tells Phil that Charlie’s died. As Alfie laments over Charlie’s sudden death, he admits to Phil that he didn’t get the all clear. The tumour has stopped growing, but they’re going to have to operate if he gets symptoms. Alfie admits that he can’t bear the thought of telling Kat. Phil tells Alfie that he understands – he’s not told Sharon of his liver problems. Phil and Alfie find a teary Sharon outside number 3- Sharon tells Alfie that Charlie looked peaceful. As Alfie comforts Kat, she reassures him that she’s going to be okay. Over a glass of wine, Carmel confides in Denise about Shabnam’s bad news. Denise is bemused when Carmel mentions Arthur and talks about Kush having his own baby. Carmel covers when tears spring, claiming that she just feels emotional. As Nancy serves up her and Tamwar’s dish, she informs Masood that it’s all going well. Nancy’s surprised when Kyle’s friends try the dish and brand it disgusting, claiming it’s loaded with salt – Aunt Babe looks on smugly. As Tamwar tries the ruined food, Nancy leaves Aunt Babe a disgruntled voicemail. Nancy suggests to Masood that he helps cook up another batch of sauce – Masood agrees. Nancy’s impressed with the amount of cash they managed to bring in from their takeover. Nancy’s pleased when Tamwar suggests that they make it a regular thing – he’d quit his job in order to have the time. Credits Notes *Charlie Slater last appearance Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns